


Lights and shadows

by Aya88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lime, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya88/pseuds/Aya88
Summary: Le relazioni umane possono essere caratterizzate da luci ed ombre.Sarà questo il tema di una raccolta di drabble, flashfic e one-shot su vari paring.La maggior parte delle storie di questa raccolta hanno partecipato ad iniziative organizzate dal forum "La Torre di carta", quindi i prompt a cui si ispirano sono tratti da  quelle iniziative.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	1. Pausa caffè (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** A lavora al computer, B le porta un caffè. 

Sakura fissava concentrata lo schermo del pc, mentre le dita digitavano veloci sulla tastiera.  
Come gli aveva scritto in un messaggio, doveva registrare ancora alcuni dati clinici.  
Kakashi la osservò lavorare per un po’, catturato dalla linea del suo collo, libero dai capelli raccolti in alto.  
Il camice nascondeva le sue forme, ma da due anni non erano più un mistero per lui.  
Lei si accorse della sua presenza solo quando le sfiorò la schiena con il petto, appoggiò una tazzina sulla scrivania e le coprì una mano con la sua, le loro fedi l’una contro l’altra.  
“Vorresti una pausa caffè?” le sussurrò.  
Sakura sorrise, godendosi il calore del suo corpo e del suo respiro.


	2. Errori (SakuraGenma)

**Prompt:** “Bel vestito, devi sposarti di nuovo?” – N.C.I.S. 

La musica allietava il matrimonio di Ino, tuttavia Sakura si era rifugiata nel bagno.  
Era nuovamente sola in una simile occasione e un peso opprimente le rendeva difficile apprezzare la serenità generale.  
Chinata sul lavandino, fissava inquieta la fredda porcellana, quando l’ironia maliziosa di una voce familiare la fece sussultare.  
“Bel vestito, devi sposarti di nuovo?” soffiò Genma nel suo orecchio.  
Il jounin le strinse un seno con il palmo di una mano, mentre infilava l’altra sotto la sua gonna.  
La giovane provò a obiettare, ma la sua resistenza svanì ancora una volta troppo in fretta, abbandonandola a quell’attrazione fisica senza amore, tremendamente sbagliata quanto il suo matrimonio senza futuro.


	3. Galeotto fu il ritratto e chi lo disegnò (NarutoSakura)

**Prompt:** A nasconde qualcosa tra le mani, B vuole sapere cos'è. 

Quando la porta si aprì, Sakura aveva appena recuperato il ritratto di Naruto.  
Si voltò rapidamente, nascondendolo dietro la schiena.  
L’Hokage la scrutò curioso, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Cosa cercavi?” chiese.  
“Niente,” gli mentì, percorsa da un brivido di tensione sotto il blu intenso dei suoi occhi.  
Fece qualche passo di lato, ma il jounin la bloccò con un braccio strappandole il foglio dalle mani.  
Lesse velocemente e la fissò sorpreso.  
“È così?”  
Sakura sentì il cuore balzarle in gola.  
_Lo ami davvero?_  
Era la domanda di Sai scritta sul disegno, volontariamente confuso tra le carte dell’Hokage.  
“Forse,” mormorò.  
Poi Naruto la baciò con urgenza, cancellando dalla sua mente l’irritazione per lo stratagemma dell’amico comune.


	4. Incontri notturni (TenzoKakashi, Tenzo e Sakura)

**Prompt:** Uscire per fare una passeggiata

Tenzo camminò a lungo prima di sedersi su una panchina, illuminata da un lampione.  
Nonostante il freddo e l'ora tarda, aveva sentito il bisogno di una passeggiata.  
Fin da subito, aveva temuto che lavorare ancora con Kakashi sarebbe stato deleterio, eppure si era illuso del contrario.   
Inspirò profondamente, poi lasciò uscire l'aria pungente, cercando di liberarsi anche dall'amarezza di un sentimento non ricambiato.  
Fu allora che lo sorprese la voce di Sakura.  
"Yamato-taichou? Come mai fuori a quest'ora?"  
La guardò alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Non dovrei chiederlo io?"  
La kunoichi scrollò le spalle.  
"Eh, che stupido dettaglio," replicò sorridendo.  
E Tenzo pensò che il rossore sulle sue guance fosse davvero incantevole.


	5. Risveglio (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** A ha un tatuaggio, B lo tocca

Sakura si girò su un fianco e osservò il viso addormentato di Kakashi.  
Ogni mattina che rimaneva fino al risveglio, era sempre piacevole ritrovarlo nel suo letto.  
Ammirò i lineamenti dell’uomo rilassati dal sonno, chiedendosi se avrebbero mai condiviso davvero tutto.  
Sfiorò con le dita la spirale nera del suo tatuaggio: non le aveva mai detto nulla del periodo negli Anbu.  
Al suo tocco leggero, il jounin si mosse avvolgendola in un abbraccio.  
"Buongiorno," sussurrò tra i suoi capelli.  
Come risposta, Sakura sollevò il capo e lo baciò, consapevole che avrebbe atteso paziente il racconto della sua vita, finché ci fossero state le sue braccia a rendere le giornate migliori.


	6. Prova di coraggio (Kiba e Sakura)

**Prompt:** A si perde, B la trova

Avventurarsi nella Foresta della Morte, in piena notte e ubriachi, era una stupida prova di coraggio.  
Ma se Naruto e Kiba erano stati incoscienti a proporla, Sakura lo era stata molto di più ad accettare.  
Ne era sempre più convinta, mentre brancolava nel buio, con il cuore che sussultava ad ogni rumore sinistro e ogni volta che il suo corpo si scontrava contro arbusti informi.  
Quando urtò qualcosa di solido, questo si mosse afferrandola.  
Lacrime di irritazione le salirono agli occhi e il suo battito cardiaco si calmò solo ascoltando una voce umana.  
“Sakura, va tutto bene,” la tranquillizzò Kiba.  
Lei lo guardò ancora spaventata, poi lo abbracciò nascondendo il viso nel suo petto.  
Mentre cercava di respirare regolarmente, le scuse dell’amico risuonarono nella notte.


	7. Al tuo fianco (ShikamaruIno)

**Prompt:** “Le lacrime sostituiscono talvolta un grido.” – Italo Svevo

La guerra era terminata e tra i ninja sul campo di battaglia circolavano sentimenti contrastanti.  
C'erano una timida felicità e un inevitabile sollievo, ma anche tanta stanchezza e amarezza.  
Shikmaru guardava Ino piangere sulla spalla di Chouji.  
Il suo era un grido silenzioso, lo stesso che lo scuoteva bagnandogli di lacrime il viso.  
Avevano onorato il sacrificio dei loro genitori, ma non avevano avuto tempo fino a quel momento per dare davvero sfogo al loro dolore.  
Si avvicinò ai suoi compagni, posando una mano sul capo di Ino che si rifugiò subito contro il suo petto.  
Istintivamente la abbracciò, più che mai convinto che sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco.


	8. Gioco rischioso (Shikamaru e Sakura)

**Prompt: A schiaffeggia B.**

Shikamaru aveva subito pensato che la festa sarebbe finita male.  
Quando poi era stato costretto a partecipare al gioco della bottiglia, aveva pregato affinché si concludesse velocemente.  
Ma la sua richiesta non era stata esaudita.  
Il suono del ripostiglio chiuso a chiave sottolineò quel pensiero.  
Lo spazio era così esiguo che il petto di Sakura sfiorava il suo.  
L’obbligo prevedeva che la baciasse, ma si era rifiutato.  
“Io li ammazzo!” sbraitò la kunoichi, la rabbia evidente sul viso arrossato.  
Abbassare lo sguardo fu un errore: un movimento agitato dell’amica lo destabilizzò e la sua mano premette inavvertitamente su un seno.  
Il forte schiaffo che colpì la sua guancia gli ricordò di seguire sempre l’intuito.


	9. Prevedibili interruzioni (SakuraNaruto)

**Prompt:** A legge un libro, B la interrompe

Sakura si era nascosta sul tetto dell’ospedale per studiare indisturbata.  
Come i libri dell’accademia, anche un manuale medico riusciva a rilassarla e desiderava approfittarne, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo.  
Sfogliò un’altra pagina, leggendola attentamente e scacciando lontano i pensieri.  
Almeno finché la voce squillante di Naruto non la interruppe, riportandoli indietro.  
“Ti pare questo il modo di comparire, testa quadra?!” lo rimbrottò, nascondendo sotto uno sguardo truce il proprio turbamento.  
Due occhi colore del cielo la fissavano limpidi e Sakura sentì un sentimento incerto vibrare nel suo petto.  
“Sto studiando, se mai sapessi cosa significa!” sbottò, picchiandolo col libro.  
Poi lo lasciò da solo a interrogarsi sull’accaduto, con un grosso bernoccolo dolorante.


	10. Profumo dolce (KibaSakura)

**Prompt:** A annusa il collo di B e C assiste alla scena

Kiba aveva sempre ritenuto che Sakura avesse un buon odore: dolce e fruttato.  
Seduto su un lettino d’ospedale, lo percepiva in modo chiaro e gli solleticava piacevolmente le narici, mentre la kunoichi era chinata per curargli una gamba ferita, le mani illuminate dal chakra.  
Da quando si frequentavano, niente l’attirava in modo irresistibile come il suo profumo.  
Il jounin si abbassò un po’ e annusò il suo collo, aspirando col naso per trattenerlo il più a lungo possibile.   
Sakura si irrigidì impercettibilmente, però finse di non accorgersene, annotandosi di picchiarlo una volta soli.  
Kiba apprezzò la sua professionalità, ma non poté pensare lo stesso per l’infermiera che lo fissava sconcertata.


	11. Conclusione inaspettata (KakashiTenzo)

**Prompt:** "Se ti avessi baciato, sarebbe cambiato tutto.” – Felicity

Stanco per l’allenamento di Naruto, Tenzo si era buttato sul divano, riaprendo gli occhi solo quando Kakashi aveva catturato la sua attenzione baciandolo inaspettatamente.   
Sentiva ancora il sapore delle sue labbra.  
“Perché solo ora?” chiese sorpreso.  
Dopo anni trascorsi a ignorare ciò che aleggiava tra di loro, si era convinto che l’amico preferisse conservare quell’equilibrio.  
Il copia-ninja non sapeva come spiegargli la paura di annullare la distanza difensiva tra lui e il mondo, quella distanza crollata improvvisamente con l’irrompere del Team 7 nella sua vita.  
“Vuoi tirarti indietro?” replicò, scegliendo una strada più semplice.   
Tenzo pensò che si meritasse un pugno, ma cedette al suo nuovo bacio, incapace di resistergli.


	12. Urgente desiderio (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** A sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio di B.

Sarada era partita per una missione.  
L’informazione era giunta anche a Kakashi, perché l’uomo piombò da lei improvvisamente.  
Stendeva il bucato in giardino, quando avvertì la sua presenza alle spalle, un braccio stringerla da dietro e una mano toccarle il collo, scatenando scariche di adrenalina.  
“Finalmente tutta sola, ho un’idea migliore dei lavori domestici,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio, premendo le dita sulla sua pelle e salendo lentamente dalla gola al viso.  
Sakura sospirò, interamente pervasa da una trepidante eccitazione.  
Dalla sua voce e dal suo tocco intuì che non sarebbe stato gentile, quella volta, ma non si ritrasse.  
Dopo un mese trascorso con Sasuke, sentiva l’urgenza di annebbiare i sensi, fondendo totalmente il proprio corpo con il suo.


	13. Annuncio (NarutoSakura)

**Prompt:** A si toglie le scarpe e le lancia dall’altra parte della stanza, B assiste alla scena, perplessa

Sakura sentì la voce di Naruto risuonare nell’ingresso.  
Lo raggiunse ansiosa di parlargli, ma si bloccò perplessa: con un gesto stizzito, il jounin gettò le scarpe nel corridoio, rischiando di colpirla.  
“Ma sei impazzito?” sbottò.  
“Eh, non credevo arrivassi subito…” si scusò lui. “È colpa di Sasuke, uno di questi giorni lo ammazzerò,” spiegò con amarezza.  
Dovevano aver litigato ancora per il desiderio dell’ex-compagno di girovagare per il mondo.   
Svanito improvvisamente il nervosismo, Sakura gli si avvicinò.  
“Se io non ammazzo prima te,” affermò sorridendo, “ma credo che nostro figlio voglia conoscerti.”  
Appena Naruto comprese cosa intendesse, spalancò la bocca sorpreso, poi la abbracciò protettivo, facendola sentire come sempre amata.


	14. Allenamento imprevisto (TenzoSakura)

**Prompt:** A prende un profondo respiro e si butta in acqua

Quando Tenzo le aveva proposto di allenarsi nella radura, il sospetto che volesse giocare con lei era solo una sensazione, ma ben presto l’incertezza svanì, sostituita da un eccitante desiderio di sfida.  
Lottarono corpo a corpo, ritrovandosi spesso avvinghiati, le mani del suo caposquadra premute dove non c’era bisogno, poi Sakura fu costretta a schivare pezzi di legno, ritrovandosi alla fine su un piccolo rilievo, con un laghetto alle spalle.  
Non ebbe altra scelta: respirò profondamente e si buttò.  
Fuoriuscita dall’acqua, si riposò sulla riva e Tenzo le atterrò accanto.  
“Sei bella anche tutta bagnata,” bisbigliò vicinissimo al suo viso, poi iniziò ad accarezzare il suo corpo più esposto sotto gli indumenti umidi, facendole dimenticare ogni problema.


	15. Gelosia complicata (NarutoSakuraSasuke)

**Prompt:** “E come te anche lui ci spera, come te anche lui rimane ferito,” Ricorderai l'amore, Marco Mengoni

Naruto osservava Sakura chiacchierare con Sasuke, tornato temporaneamente da un viaggio.  
Forse complice il sakè, sembravano avere una vera conversazione e il solo pensiero gli serrava lo stomaco.  
Rimproverato da Kiba, il jounin si scusò per essersi distratto, sforzandosi poi di dedicarsi agli amici.  
A fine serata, accompagnò Sakura a casa.  
"Vuoi lui?" chiese all'improvviso.  
Lei si fermò, colpita da un pugno invisibile.  
"Parlavamo soltanto..."  
"Già sembra tanto."  
Il suo commento secco la innervosì, ma soprattutto la ferì la sensazione di tornare indietro.  
"Perché complichi tutto?!" sbottò.  
Poi lo tirò per la giacca e lo baciò.  
Naruto la spinse al muro e Sakura si lasciò pervadere dalla sua urgenza disperata.


	16. Amore illecito (ItachiSakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tre drabble sono rispettivamente ispirate ai seguenti prompt:  
> 1\. “Baciala meglio, baciala meglio/Non ha il sapore dell'acqua santa?/Rendi tutto più bagnato, più bagnato/Non ha il sapore dell'acqua santa?”, Holy Water, Madonna   
> 2\. “Quindi cosa stai cercando di farmi?/E' come se non riuscissimo a fermarci, siamo nemici/Ma andiamo d'accordo quando io sono dentro te/Tu sei come una droga/Che mi sta uccidendo/ti isolo interamente/Ma arrivo così in alto quando sono dentro te”, Animals, Maroon 5  
> 3\. "Perché se cerchi il Paradiso, tesoro, non lo troverai in me, è sicuro come l'inferno”, Walk Away, The Script

Drabble I

La prima volta che si scontrarono, Itachi fu colpito dallo sguardo innocente, troppo per essere quello di una kunoichi, seppure giovane.   
Ed erano gli stessi occhi verdi smeraldo a fissarlo quella notte, illuminati da un puro e sincero desiderio.  
Come era possibile il suo candore nel loro mondo sporco di sangue?  
Si abbassò e si impossessò ancora delle labbra morbide e della bocca calda, continuando l’esplorazione della sua pelle.   
“Vuoi aspettare sempre Sasuke?” sussurrò malizioso nel suo orecchio, in un bieco tentativo di macchiare la sua purezza.  
Sakura mugugnò di protesta contro la sua guancia.  
“Va’ al diavolo!” sbottò poi genuinamente irritata, sospirando di piacere quando la baciò sul collo.

Drabble II

Al diavolo ci sarebbe andato sicuramente, pensò Itachi, soprattutto se fosse morto all’istante.  
D’altronde, poteva essere altrimenti?  
Da mesi, spinto da un desiderio irrefrenabile, faceva sesso con una sua nemica, forse ancora innamorata di suo fratello.   
Un crimine sommato ad altri imperdonabili.   
Le mani affusolate erano strette tra i suoi capelli mentre le baciava il seno, il ventre e la calda intimità.  
I suoi gemiti di piacere erano una droga da cui non riusciva a disintossicarsi.   
Lo avrebbe ucciso lentamente?  
Si chiese immergendosi dentro di lei, poi con le spinte iniziali il raziocinio lo abbandonò.  
Come sempre, una cieca passione lo trascinò lontano, troppo in alto per uno come lui. 

Drabble III

Sakura si aggrappò alla schiena di Itachi, le unghie premute a fondo nella sua pelle, man mano che il ritmo lento diventava rapido e irruente.  
Inebriata dall’unione dei loro corpi, si domandò dove l’avrebbe condotta tutto quello.  
Era una stolta a sperare in un angolo di Paradiso, lontano da futili guerre e fazioni?  
Il suo cuore batté più veloce a quella sciocca illusione.  
“Ti amo,” sospirò, accorgendosi tardi del peso delle parole.  
Il nukenin alzò lo sguardo, puntando gli occhi scuri e magnetici nei suoi.  
“Un amore illecito porta solo all’Inferno, Sakura,” mormorò, sepolto l’attimo di incertezza sotto un tono calmo, poi travolse entrambi nel piacere con ultime decise spinte.


	17. Generi letterari preferiti (KakashiSakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo molto molto metaforico, ma è sempre colpa di Kakashi, ovviamente ^^

**Prompt:** In biblioteca, contro gli scaffali della sezione dedicata al genere fantascientifico

"Non credevo ti piacesse la fantascienza," ansimò Sakura, con la schiena premuta contro gli scaffali della libreria e il capo reclinato all'indietro.  
"Nemmeno io," mormorò Kakashi.  
Poi tornò veloce a baciarle il collo, mentre le sue mani salivano imperterrite sulle gambe della kunoichi, fermandosi sotto la gonna.  
"Potresti aver cambiato genere preferito," lo punzecchiò lei, prima che una mano scivolasse nei suoi slip.  
Le scappò un gemito, subito attutito dalla bocca dell'uomo.  
"Se così fosse, non saremmo qui," affermò sicuro, interrompendo il bacio per guardare il desiderio nei suoi occhi.  
"Sei un inguaribile pervertito," lo riproverò Sakura, ma si abbandonò lo stesso al piacere suscitato dal gioco delle sue dita.


	18. Obbligo o verità (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** A preme le labbra contro la guancia di B.

Erano in un pub, i ninja adulti seduti in fondo, il suo gruppo vicino all’ingresso.  
Dopo molto sakè, Sakura non ricordava chi avesse proposto il gioco “Obbligo o verità”, ma faceva poca differenza.  
Quando Ino le chiese di rivelare chi occupava il suo cuore, preferì optare per l’obbligo, pentendosene ugualmente.  
“Bacia Kakashi-sensei,” le ordinò esultante.  
Opporsi con un’occhiataccia fu inutile: aiutata dall’alcol, si avvicinò all’uomo e lo chiamò.  
Il jounin alzò lo sguardo, non sapeva se curioso o apatico, ma scacciò dalla mente quell’interrogativo e gli scoccò un bacio veloce sulla guancia.  
La stoffa contro le labbra era morbida e la pelle sottostante calda come il rossore sul proprio viso.


	19. Incontro ravvicinato (NarutoSakura)

**Prompt:** A si strappa la maglietta davanti a B. 

Sakura si chiese perché era stata lei a doverlo accompagnare nella camera di Shikamaru per cambiarsi la maglietta. Che involontariamente l’avesse strattonato, aprendo un buco nel tessuto, o che Naruto ubriaco non si reggesse in piedi non le sembrarono motivazioni sufficienti, soprattutto quando l’amico si appoggiò sulle sue spalle.   
“Fa caldo, Sakura-chan,” disse con gli occhi blu annebbiati dall’alcool.  
Il suo respiro caldo sul collo e l’odore del sakè le causarono un leggero capogiro, sfumando l’irritazione per la situazione.  
Quando lui si scostò improvvisamente, Sakura si sentì sollevata, ma lo strappo sonoro della maglia e la visione del suo petto nudo costrinsero, di nuovo, il proprio battito cardiaco ad accelerare.

**Prompt:** Far scivolare via i jeans e lanciarli

Sotto il suo sguardo sconcertato, Naruto finì di liberarsi dal tessuto opprimente.  
Dopo tutti i bicchieri scolati, non la sorprendeva che la temperatura corporea fosse più alta del normale, ma poteva evitare di spogliarsi davanti a lei.  
E in modo così plateale, pensò, mentre l’imbarazzo le infiammava il viso.  
Aprì bocca per rimbrottarlo arrabbiata, quando lo vide sbottonarsi i jeans, farli scivolare lentamente sulle sue gambe muscolose e lanciarli a terra, vicino alla maglia strappata.  
Avendo dovuto curarlo più volte negli ultimi anni, non era la prima volta che lo osservava con solo i boxer addosso, eppure al suo primo passo verso di lei urlò, assestandogli un pugno in faccia.

**Prompt:** “Stringimi più forte.”

Naruto perse l’equilibrio, ma cadendo le afferrò di riflesso un braccio, trascinandola sul letto.  
Sakura si ritrovò il seno e il ventre premuti contro i suoi pettorali solidi; riaprendo gli occhi, scorse sul volto dell’amico un primo segno di lucidità.  
“Sei impazzito?” sbottò, confusa dalla rabbia e dal disagio per il suo corpo praticamente nudo sotto di lei.  
Tentò di alzarsi, ma Naruto si girò di lato: con una mano accostò il viso della kunoichi alla propria spalla, poi fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Sakura si sentì protetta da quell’abbraccio avvolgente.  
“Non avevi caldo?” mormorò incerta, desiderando impulsivamente che la stringesse di più.

**Prompt:** “Rialzati!” 

Non le rispose, ma rimasero in silenzio, i loro cuori che scandivano lo scorrere del tempo.  
Sotto l’orecchio, percepiva il battito cardiaco di Naruto: il ritmo un po’ irregolare come il suo.  
“Sì, ma anche sonno,” replicò il jounin.  
Distolta dai propri pensieri, Sakura si scostò, chiedendosi se la prendesse in giro.  
L’amico allentò l’abbraccio consentendole di alzarsi per guardarlo meglio.  
“Non ha assolutamente senso,” ribatté accigliata.  
“Forse, ma il caldo non dipende solo dall’alcool,” ammise con disarmante innocenza.  
La kunoichi perse le parole, ma la porta improvvisamente aperta le fece recuperare all’istante la capacità di parlare.  
“Rialzati subito, pervertito!” urlò.  
Poi lo picchiò ancora, mascherando l’emozione con una reazione più naturale per gli occhi curiosi del disturbatore.


	20. Cielo stellato (KibaSakura)

**Prompt:** Una cicatrice da osservare spesso

Kiba dormiva profondamente.  
Il suo petto si sollevava e si abbassava a ritmo regolare e la sua espressione sembrava quella di un angelo, almeno nel sonno.  
Perché, nella realtà, non erano innocenti né le carezze né i baci che ancora sentiva sulla sua pelle e che le aveva riservato per tutta la notte.  
Sakura soffermò lo sguardo sulla cicatrice che correva obliquamente lungo il torace, la prova concreta del suo amore per lei.  
La ferita gli era stata inferta da Sasuke, quando li aveva sorpresi insieme, e aveva pianto lacrime amare mentre tentava disperata di salvargli la vita.  
Ringraziò il cielo di poter osservare solo una traccia superficiale dell’angoscia sofferta.

**Prompt** : “Voglio guardare il cielo.”

Trasportata dai ricordi, sfiorò con le dita la parte inferiore della cicatrice, poi depositò su di essa baci leggeri.  
La mano che le scompigliò i capelli annunciò il risveglio dell’uomo e Sakura si lasciò catturare dalle sue iridi profonde come il cielo notturno.  
“Pensi al tuo ex-marito?” le chiese con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Prima di poter rispondere, Kiba proseguì con tono deciso.  
“Non serve a nulla guardare indietro, Sakura.”  
Si riferiva semplicemente al passato e non al suo legame ormai inesistente con Sasuke, tuttavia gli regalò lo stesso un sorriso e un nuovo bacio.  
Non avrebbe più fissato il fondo, ma solo sollevato lo sguardo, in alto, nel cielo stellato dei suoi occhi.


	21. Your love (NarutoSakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Natale con un po' di fluff^^

**Prompt:** “Now everything has changed | I'll show you love | I'll show you everything | With arms wide open,” (Creed, With arms wide open)

Dopo una lunga giornata in ospedale, Sakura scivolò nella vasca, reclinando il capo sul bordo.  
Sentì i nervi rilassarsi al contatto con l’acqua calda e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.  
Era tutto tranquillo quando uno sbuffo di fumo annunciò l’arrivo di Naruto.  
“Esiste la porta,” gli rivelò, troppo stanca per rimproverarlo.  
“Ma così si fa prima,” rispose pratico il jounin.  
La sua voce fu accompagnata dal fruscio dei vestiti.  
Poco dopo, l’acqua si agitò e Naruto si chinò su di lei, coprendola col suo corpo: due occhi azzurri la guardavano con amore e desiderio.   
Sakura gli strinse le braccia al collo e lui la baciò, trascinandola ancora nel suo mondo colorato.


	22. Cicatrici (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** Marshmello & Halsey - Be Kind 

Doveva aver litigato ancora con Kurenai, perché Sakura non ebbe tempo di aprire la porta e salutarlo che si ritrovò subito schiacciata contro il muro con le labbra di Kakashi premute sulla bocca.  
La sua lingua entrò con irruenza e le sue mani salirono veloci sotto la maglia leggera che indossava.   
Desiderò che fosse gentile, per una volta.  
Quando discuteva del ricordo lontano di Asuma con la sua attuale compagna, le cicatrici passate e presenti bruciavano come fuoco.   
E quello ne era l’inevitabile risultato.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, gridargli che i loro incontri furtivi e dettati solo dal suo orgoglio ferito dovevano terminare, ma quella sera non ne ebbe le energie.


	23. Bugie (TenzoSakuraNaruto)

**Prompt:** “Hai ancora problemi con lui?” 

Tenzo trovò Sakura che piangeva su una panchina, o meglio che si sforzava inutilmente di non farlo.  
Emise un sospiro interiore di fastidio e rassegnazione prima di avvicinarsi e sedersi al suo fianco.  
“Hai ancora problemi con lui?” le chiese, reprimendo l’abituale impulso di stringerla contro il suo petto.  
Si era accorto dei suoi sentimenti crescenti per Naruto, ancora prima che li realizzasse lei stessa, ma non passava giorno senza pentirsene.  
“Continua a pensare che io ami Sasuke,” si lamentò con un singhiozzò soffocato.  
Le scompigliò con affetto i capelli, soffermando la mano sul suo capo.  
“Dagli ancora tempo,” la incoraggiò dolcemente, ma mentiva a lei e a se stesso.


	24. Sonno inquieto (KakashiTenzo)

**Prompt:** “This is all wrong… this world is wrong.” - Mikasa; Shingeki no Kyojin 

Tenzo si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Nonostante la notte fredda, il sudore gli imperlava la fronte e il suo battito cardiaco risuonava nel silenzio del bosco.  
Non erano distanti da Konoha, ma la sua mente era rimasta nel laboratorio dove era stato rinchiuso il figlio del loro cliente.   
Gli era bastato poco per ricordare gli esperimenti di Orochimaru; ricordi che avevano reso inquieto il suo sonno, anche dopo ore.  
Si chiese se avrebbe avuto mai fine quel mondo sbagliato, in cui il desiderio di potere e conoscenza sovvertiva ogni morale.  
Il calore improvviso di Kakashi lo distolse però da una domanda senza risposta e il suo bacio rassicurante scacciò il passato.


	25. Relazione clandestina (NarutoSakura)

**Prompt:** “Il tuo odore, come sempre, mi attraversa e mi fa crollare/Torniamo indietro a quel momento”, Make it Right, BTS (co-scritta con Ed Sheeran)

Da quanto tempo durava la loro relazione clandestina?  
Non lo ricordava più, ma ricordava come era iniziata.  
Era iniziata l’ennesima volta che Naruto l’aveva consolata per l’assenza di Sasuke, quando aveva ceduto alla fine all’impulso di baciarlo, soppresso a lungo per la paura di rovinare il suo matrimonio con Hinata, apparentemente solido a differenza del proprio.  
Una sorpresa dolce e insieme piena di timore l’aveva invasa non appena le loro lingue si erano intrecciate con desiderio, risvegliando sentimenti sopiti.  
E una piacevole seppure fragile sorpresa fu quella che l’avvolse insieme al suo profumo, quando le sue braccia le strinsero la vita.   
“Mi sei mancata,” bisbigliò nel suo orecchio, e Sakura si illuse che potesse ancora durare per sempre.


	26. Presenza e assenza (SasukeSakuraKakashi)

**Prompt:** Lettera

L’ennesima lettera di Sasuke giaceva sul suo grembo.  
La osservò ancora una volta, chiedendosi che senso avesse una relazione simile.  
Quando era partito la prima volta, non credeva che l’avrebbe rivisto in modo così sporadico; invece, i suoi viaggi misteriosi erano sempre più importanti di lei, più importanti di parlarle e di stringerla tra le braccia qualche giorno in più.  
Quella volta, si rifiutò di piangere, di cedere a lacrime silenziose e vuote.  
Si sentiva insolitamente stanca di parole solo scritte e di abbracci immaginari.  
Si buttò sul letto all’indietro, lanciando la lettera a terra, chiuse gli occhi e sperò di addormentarsi presto, cancellando nell’oblio del sonno speranze e dispiaceri. 

**Prompt:** Ascoltare una canzone a occhi chiusi 

La musica del vicino di casa la risvegliò dolcemente, ma Sakura non aprì gli occhi e preferì ascoltarla concentrando tutta se stessa su un solo senso.  
Forse le avrebbe permesso di non pensare, ancora per un po’, alle parole ormai senza senso scritte frettolosamente da Sasuke.   
Sfruttare l’udito totalmente le permise di percepire all’istante la presenza di Kakashi.  
Sicuramente era entrato dalla finestra, perché sentì un vento leggero accarezzarle il viso, poco prima che una mano calda e rassicurante si posasse sulla sua fronte, scostando alcune ciocche di capelli.  
“Cosa pensi, bella addormentata dalla fronte alta?” la canzonò.  
“Che era strano non fossi ancora arrivato,” disse riaprendo gli occhi, addolcita dalla sua premura verso di lei.


	27. Fraintendimento (KibaSakura)

**Prompt:** Litigio

Sakura lo rincorse nel corridoio, riuscendo ad afferrargli un polso.  
“Ascoltami, non è…” disse col fiato corto per l’agitazione.  
Kiba si voltò rapido, spingendola bruscamente contro il muro.   
“Non è come sembra?! Sakura, non raccontarmi bugie!” sbottò.  
I suoi occhi erano pieni di delusione e rabbia e la kunoichi provò un vuoto improvviso.   
“Perché esci con me? Te lo ricordo?” la incalzò risentito.   
Per non precipitare nel nulla, Sakura si aggrappò alle sue braccia.  
Forse era iniziata per quel motivo, ma Kiba non sarebbe mai stato Naruto.  
“Non pretendere di sapere tutto!” urlò, innervosita dalla sua arroganza.  
Poi lo baciò con foga, ritrovando nelle sue labbra ciò di cui aveva bisogno.


	28. Gesto avventato (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** Bloccare i gemiti con un bacio

Sakura entrò per consegnargli solo il rapporto sulla missione, ma come sempre la situazione sfuggì al suo controllo: in breve tempo, si ritrovò seduta sulle gambe di Kakashi, catturata da un bacio avido, poi sdraiata sulla scrivania.  
Mentre la bocca dell’Hokage giocava con il suo seno, una mano le sfiorò il fianco, scivolando poi nell’interno coscia e toccando la sua intimità.  
La kunoichi ansimò di piacere, premendo le unghie nelle sue spalle.   
“Potrebbe bussare qualcuno…” protestò.  
Kakashi la guardò.  
“Basta essere più silenziosi,” disse, infilando le dita nei suoi pantaloncini.  
Poi bloccò i suoi nuovi gemiti con un lungo bacio, confermandole che non avrebbe dovuto chiudere la porta a chiave.


	29. È ora di fare il bagno! (NarutoHinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È iniziato un nuovo, siamo a Gennaio, ma con questa e le prossime drabble ci spostiamo al mare. Buona lettura^^

**Prompt:** “Su, non essere timida/o! In estate è normale fare il bagno insieme.”

Era la prima vacanza al mare insieme; pochi anni dopo la guerra, era sembrato giusto cogliere un’occasione per divertirsi.   
C’erano i suoi compagni, il Team 7 e il Team 10, ma Hinata era imbarazzata soprattutto all’idea che Naruto la vedesse in costume e rimase sotto l’ombrellone con la maglietta addosso. Appena scorse il suo urgano biondo avvicinarsi, si coprì anche le gambe con le braccia.  
“Hinata, è ora di fare il bagno!” annunciò allegro.  
La ragazza provò a obiettare, tuttavia Naruto la afferrò per una mano e la trascinò verso la riva, buttandosi in acqua senza permetterle di spogliarsi.  
Almeno non era totalmente in costume, pensò Hinata, ormai tutta bagnata.


	30. Sguardi molesti (ShikamaruIno)

**Prompt:** A copre B con l’asciugamano, dopo che è uscita fuori dall’acqua salmastra.

Shikamaru cercò di ricordare il momento esatto in cui le nuvole erano diventate di secondario interesse, durante le giornate al mare.  
Seduto sotto l'ombrellone, percepiva con immenso fastidio gli sguardi molesti che sfioravano il corpo di Ino.  
Quando aveva scelto il costume, che secondo lui copriva ben poco, non aveva prestato molta attenzione e ora ne scontava le conseguenze.   
Provò a rilassarsi, ma un commento inopportuno sul suo seno bagnato da gocce d’acqua gli attorcigliò inclemente lo stomaco.   
Si alzò velocemente, raggiunse la riva e coprì con un asciugamano la ragazza che aveva appena terminato di fare il bagno.  
Ino lo guardò perplessa, chiedendosi se fosse stato colpito da un’insolazione.


	31. Tuffatore inesperto (Sakura e Sai)

**Prompt:** A si tuffa, il costume è largo, scivola via e resta nudo. B, con le gote tutte rosse, glielo fa notare.

Sai era andato al mare raramente.  
Osservandolo, Sakura se ne era convinta sempre di più: l’amico si era guardato intorno disorientato per buona parte del tempo, poi si era lasciato trascinare da Naruto e Kiba in stupide bravate.  
Quella in corso consisteva nel tuffarsi da uno scoglio alto.  
La kunoichi decise di assistere alla scena, rimanendo nei paraggi per ogni evenienza.   
Sai si tuffò per ultimo, causando molti spruzzi d’acqua.  
Non vedendolo risalire subito in superficie, Sakura si avvicinò preoccupata per ritrovarsi davanti il ninja completamente nudo.   
Arrossì vistosamente e distolse in fretta lo sguardo, poi gli indicò con un cenno il costume galleggiante che l’amico recuperò con un’espressione indifferente.


	32. Feste e consigli (KibaSakura)

**Prompt:** Una festa sulla spiaggia, un bel vestito nuovo... e il bel barista!

L’hotel aveva organizzato una festa sulla spiaggia.  
Camminando verso il bar, Sakura sentiva ancora le parole di Ino: “Metti un bel vestito nuovo e cerca il barista.”  
Nonostante avesse ribadito di non voler perdere la testa per uno sconosciuto, i suoi consigli le ritornavano in mente e notò subito il ragazzo di profilo, impegnato con i cocktail.  
Pensò che sembrasse attraente e che i capelli ribelli fossero alquanto familiari.  
Appena si sedette, i suoi sospetti furono confermati: dietro il bancone, Kiba sorrideva.  
“Cosa preparo, bellezza?”  
“Kiba?!”  
“Sì, un consiglio di Ino per trascorrere diversamente la serata,” le spiegò.  
Sakura lo fissò, maledendo l’amica e i propri commenti di troppo sull’Inuzuka.


	33. Barista improvvisato (KibaSakura)

**Prompt:** “Quel costume ti sta d’incanto”

"Allora, cosa ti offro?" chiese Kiba, chinato sul bancone e col viso a pochi centimetri da lei.  
Sakura arrossì davanti al suo sorriso ravvicinato.  
"Scegli tu," disse, spostandosi leggermente, e lui accolse la sua richiesta.  
La kunoichi non contò i bicchieri bevuti, distratta dalla piacevole conversazione, dalle risate e dalle dita del barista improvvisato che sfioravano casualmente le sue.  
"Comunque, sia il vestito che il costume di stamattina ti stanno d’incanto," si complimentò, sempre troppo vicino.  
Sakura lo ringraziò, avvertendo un calore improvviso.  
"Ma personalmente preferisco il costume..."  
Kiba ammiccò e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, rallentando solamente quando qualcuno si sedette al suo fianco e l’amico si allontanò all’improvviso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi sarà il disturbatore? Penso che sia ormai capito che le drabble sulla vacanza a mare sono tutte collegate tra di loro.^^'


	34. Battuta inopportuna (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** Una battuta di troppo e le sue conseguenze.

Kakashi si avvicinò al bar per ordinare qualcosa, bloccandosi non appena vide la sua ex-allieva seduta al bancone e dietro di esso un ninja ben noto che le sorrideva.  
Fu in quell’istante che si pentì della decisione di partecipare alla festa: quella breve vacanza doveva servigli per distrarsi e la situazione davanti ai suoi occhi non lo aiutava.  
Se solo avesse saputo di trovare la nuova generazione di Konoha, avrebbe scelto un altro posto.  
Era sul punto di tornarsene indietro quando una battuta sul costume da bagno di Sakura gli procurò un’improvvisa irritazione: raggiunse in pochi passi il bar, si sedette accanto alla kunoichi e rivolse uno sguardo severo all’Inuzuka.


	35. Arrivo imprevisto (KakashiSakuraKiba)

**Prompt:** Andare in vacanza... e trovarci il proprio ex/capo!

Kiba si ritrasse involontariamente, raddrizzando la schiena.  
Negli occhi di Kakashi, ora impenetrabili, aveva intravisto per un attimo un luccichio minaccioso.   
Da quando corteggiava Sakura era già successo, ma quella sera c’era qualcosa in più di un semplice istinto protettivo.  
E l’imminente proclamazione ad Hokage del jounin complicava le cose.  
“Buonasera, ordino anch’io lo stesso cocktail,” disse l’uomo con apparente indifferenza.  
“Kakashi-sensei, perché sei qui?!” esclamò la kunoichi sorpresa, girandosi veloce verso di lui.  
“Già, perché qui?” ripeté Kiba, sottolineando la parola ‘qui’ con malcelato fastidio.  
“Beh, nemmeno io credevo di trovare un ninja come barista,” osservò Kakashi in tono neutro.  
Ma nel suo sguardo il ragazzo leggeva ancora ostilità.


	36. Una nota stonata (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** Comportamento infantile

Se la comparsa inaspettata di Kakashi aveva sorpreso Sakura, ci riuscì ancora di più la sfumatura insolita nella sua voce.  
Aveva percepito talvolta il suo atteggiamento protettivo, quando Kiba era nei paraggi, però non le era mai sembrato stonato come quella sera.  
Forse era solo colpa dell’alcool, tuttavia lo scrutò mentre parlava col ragazzo, tentando di interpretarne l’espressione.  
“Può tornare utile per una missione sotto copertura,” si giustificò l’Inuzuka.  
“Giusto, lo terrò a mente,” replicò il futuro Hokage.  
La breve interruzione di Kiba, durante la preparazione del nuovo cocktail, disorientò la kunoichi.  
Li osservò entrambi e la colpì improvvisamente l’impressione di guardare due bambini che litigavano per le sue attenzioni.


	37. Deduzioni impreviste (KakashiSakuraKiba)

**Prompt:** Imprevisto

Sakura avvertì un violento imbarazzo diffondersi su tutto il suo viso, recuperò la bevanda alcolica davanti a sé e la scolò in un solo sorso, ringraziando il bruciore alla gola per la gentile concessione.  
Aveva la netta sensazione di essere caduta dalle nuvole e concentrarsi su qualcosa di concreto e comprensibile era molto più semplice.   
L’interesse di Kiba era palese e ne era sempre stata lusingata, anche se un vago timore la frenava; invece, quello che forse Kakashi provava era un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
Si augurò che fosse un abbaglio, giustificato dai troppi drink, dall’atmosfera estiva della festa, dal vento del mare in lontananza, perché sperare era troppo doloroso.


	38. Desiderio impossibile (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** Mantenere un segreto 

Di punto in bianco, la kunoichi si alzò e si allontanò dal bar in silenzio, desiderando di essere rimasta in camera e di non averli incontrati.  
Con schegge di angoscia conficcate nel petto e il cuore che seguiva un ritmo dolente, si addentrò tra la folla, fermandosi solo in riva al mare, abbastanza lontana da chiunque potesse porle domande invadenti.  
Difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a non confessare il suo segreto, quella sera, sebbene non lo avesse rivelato nemmeno a Ino.   
Sakura sollevò lo sguardo verso la luna, tacita e indifferente, facendosi avvolgere dalla brezza marina.  
Anche se Kakashi ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, non aveva senso illudersi ancora per qualcosa di impossibile.


	39. Tra neve e fango (KakashiSakura)

**Prompt:** "Vento arriverò/per poterti accarezzare,/ma se vuoi/se tu vuoi/tra fango e neve impazzirò," (Magnolia - Negrita)

Perplesso e preoccupato dalla scomparsa silenziosa di Sakura, Kakashi abbandonò il bar e la seguì veloce, anticipando Kiba.  
La trovò vicino al mare, girata di spalle, con i capelli agitati dal vento.  
Li avrebbe scompigliati anche lui con una carezza gentile, se non gli fosse sembrato avventato.  
La chiamò e lei si girò sorpresa.   
“Perché sei andata via?” chiese.  
“Perché… è impossibile,” rispose la kunoichi, incapace di inventare una bugia.  
Kakashi comprese cosa intendesse solo quando lacrime comparvero sul suo viso.  
Odiò se stesso per essere stato imprudente, si avvicinò e la abbracciò.  
“Non puoi saperlo,” disse, convinto che per un fiore candido avrebbe anche strisciato nel fango delle critiche.


	40. With you (SasukeSakuraItachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finite le drabble dedicate alla vacanza al mare, passiamo ad un po' di Hurt/comfort. Buona lettura ^^'

**Prompt:** “Mi chiedo se è me che vedi/Poi ti bacio gli occhi/e ringrazio Dio che siamo insieme”, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, Aerosmith 

Pioveva ancora.  
Da quando Sasuke aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro, tra le braccia di una Sakura disperata, anche il cielo non aveva smesso di piangere.  
A pochi passi da lei, Itachi l’aveva osservata in silenzio per tutta la cerimonia funebre, con il cuore in gola che palpitava al ritmo irregolare del proprio dolore, riflesso negli occhi pieni di lacrime e nell’espressione angosciata di sua cognata.  
Nei libri di storia di Konoha, probabilmente suo fratello sarebbe stato ricordato come un eroe dell’ennesima guerra ninja, uno dei tanti shinobi che aveva sacrificato la propria vita per difendere il villaggio, ma durante i minuti interminabili della funzione religiosa le uniche certezze erano state l’angoscia e la sofferenza delle persone a lui più vicine.  
Poche ore dopo, ascoltando lo scrosciare insistente della pioggia sul tetto del suo appartamento, Itachi sedeva sul divano, con Sakura che piangeva ancora contro il suo petto, stringendo tra le dita la sua maglia.  
I loro vestiti erano bagnati fradici, ma per entrambi aveva ben poca importanza. I capelli umidi della kunoichi gli sfioravano il mento e le spalle scosse dal pianto sembravano terribilmente fragili sotto le sue mani.  
All’inizio l’aveva sfiorata con una certa esitazione, temendo che il dolore potesse giocargli un brutto scherzo, ma vederla in quello stato aveva serrato una morsa rigida sul suo cuore, costringendolo a cedere: con delicatezza, aveva fatto scorrere le mani tra le sue scapole, avvolgendola in un abbraccio, che Sakura aveva ricambiato quasi subito.  
Si era rifiutata di dormire nella casa in cui conviveva con suo fratello, incapace di sopportare l’assalto dei ricordi, e Itachi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se in quel momento, nella sua mente confusa dalla tristezza, era davvero lui colui che credeva di abbracciare.  
Alcune volte, avevano ironizzato sulla sua somiglianza fisica con Sasuke, soprattutto quando dopo un litigio voleva farlo ingelosire; tuttavia, ripensare ora a quelle battute innocenti, da cui in parte era nato qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto provare, gli procurava fitte violente nello stomaco.   
“Per questa stupida guerra, non ci siamo nemmeno sposati,” mormorò Sakura all’improvviso, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, la voce spezzata dall’impossibilità di trovare anche un piccolo conforto.  
Quelle poche parole furono sufficienti per rispondere alla domanda del jounin, riportandolo alla realtà da cui non poteva fuggire.  
Sciolse il loro abbraccio e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Anche senza matrimonio, niente lo allontanerà dal tuo cuore," le disse con il tono più calmo che gli riuscì.  
Le scostò poi alcune ciocche bagnate dalla fronte.  
"Ora è meglio che ti cambi e cerchi un po' di dormire. Vai in camera mia, io rimarrò sul divano," la esortò, prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi da lei.  
Le diede le spalle, fingendo di dirigersi verso la cucina, il tempo necessario per permetterle di recuperare la sua borsa e procedere con passo leggero lungo il corridoio.  
Appena fu certo di essere solo, Itachi si fermò e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
Si vergognava profondamente per aver sfiorato, anche solo per un istante, l'illusione di un sentimento impossibile e proibito, nonostante fosse consapevole che non gli avrebbe mai dato voce. L'aveva sempre represso e avrebbe continuato a farlo, rispettando la memoria di Sasuke.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, sentì qualcosa di caldo scendere lungo il suo viso.  
Era dalla morte dei suoi genitori e di Shusei che non piangeva, ma evidentemente il suo cuore ne sentiva il bisogno, in quel momento più che mai.  
Piangeva perché aveva perso un fratello, perché non l'avrebbe più rivisto imbronciato o mentre gli rivolgeva un debole sorriso; ma, nello stesso tempo, piangeva per ringraziare in silenzio gli Dei di avere ancora al suo fianco Sakura, la donna che non avrebbe dovuto amare.  
Era tremendamente sbagliato pensarlo proprio in quegli istanti, eppure anche tra le lacrime continuava a vedere i suoi lineamenti delicati e il verde smeraldo dei suoi occhi, in grado come sempre di tranquillizzarlo.


	41. Una notte d'Agosto (ShikamaruIno)

**Prompt:** "Do you wanna see heaven tonight? | Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful | Do you wanna see the stars before they fall | See the stars before they fall?," (Sixx A.M, Stars)

Shikamaru trascinò Ino in disparte, sotto la luce delle stelle che trapuntavano il cielo notturno, spinto dall’urgenza di parlarle dopo i rimuginamenti degli ultimi giorni.  
Era trascorso un anno dalla guerra e gli era ormai irrimediabilmente chiaro che le loro vite non erano diverse dagli astri di quella notte di metà agosto, destinati a morire luminosamente.   
“Non ci sono nuvole stanotte… Vuoi forse osservare le stelle?” gli domandò con tono divertito.  
I suoi occhi celesti lo fissavano curiosi e il jounin si perse nella loro profondità.  
“No, perché una è qui davanti…” rispose serio, baciandola poi senza preavviso.  
Quando la guardò di nuovo, pensò che fosse bellissima con le gote arrossate.


	42. Sguardo insistente (KibaSakura)

**Prompt:** Davanti al fuoco

Kiba osservava Sakura illustrare all’Hokage alcuni cambiamenti per l’ospedale.  
Erano idee scaturite dalla missione, sicuramente interessanti, ma la sua attenzione era concentrata su altro.   
Erano trascorse ore dalla sosta davanti al fuoco, nel silenzio del bosco, tuttavia la sua pelle liscia e il suo seno morbido erano un ricordo ancora vivido.  
La kunoichi percepì il suo sguardo insistente, interrompendo per un istante la sua spiegazione, anche se si sforzò di camuffarlo.  
Usciti dall’ufficio, lo rimproverò severa.  
“Ti sembrava il momento opportuno?!”  
“Per cosa?” le rispose con finta innocenza.  
Sakura borbottò infastidita, ma Kiba le impedì di allontanarsi attirandola tra le sue braccia.  
“È sempre il momento,” sorrise prima di baciarla.


	43. Imprevisti e cambiamenti (NarutoSakuraKakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa era originariamente suddivisa in due parti, quindi si ispira a due prompt differenti, entrambi ricavati dall'iniziativa Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
> 
> Prompt 1: Giramento di testa   
> Prompt 2: Gemito dolore
> 
> Buona lettura^^

Dopo giorni trascorsi inerte sul letto, Ino la costrinse a tornare al lavoro, minacciandola di prenderla a calci finché non si fosse alzata.  
A fatica e controvoglia, Sakura le ubbidì e ricominciò ad andare in ospedale.  
All'inizio si sentì come un pesce fuor d'acqua, desideroso di ritornare in fondo al mare ogni volta che uno sguardo carico di compassione o pietà si posava su di lei.  
Col trascorrere delle settimane, però, si riadattò pian piano alla routine quotidiana del pronto soccorso, del giro di visite, delle cartelle cliniche da compilare. Arrivò anche quasi a illudersi che lavorando non avrebbe pensato a ciò che aveva perso per sempre.  
Ma poi iniziarono le nausee e i giramenti di testa improvvisi e il mondo le crollò addosso di nuovo.  
Una mattina, mentre curava una ferita riportata da Kakashi, l'odore intenso di un medicinale, somministrato da un'infermiera a un altro paziente, le procurò un improvviso fastidio.  
Pochi secondi dopo svenne tra le braccia dell'ex-Hokage.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, il jounin era accanto al suo letto, seduto su una sedia, e la osservava in silenzio. Il suo sguardo preoccupato si ammorbidì non appena si accorse che era sveglia.  
"Non pensavo di farti quest'effetto," scherzò rivolgendole un sorriso da sotto la maschera.  
Suo malgrado, Sakura si ritrovò a ricambiarlo, nonostante l'amara realizzazione di quanto accaduto.  
"Neanche io," replicò con voce calma.  
Cercò poi di mettersi seduta, ma forse in modo troppo repentino, perché la testa le girò di nuovo e, se Kakashi non l'avesse sorretta con una mano dietro la schiena, sarebbe ricaduta sul letto rumorosamente.  
"Sakura, per caso tu…" iniziò l'uomo dopo un attimo di esitazione, negli occhi scuri una luce di incerta consapevolezza.  
Di riflesso, la kunoichi conficcò le unghie nel braccio che involontariamente sfiorava il suo ventre.  
"Ti prego, non dirlo…" lo implorò in tono sommesso, lottando contro il vuoto che minacciava di risucchiarla.  
Dirlo ad alta voce lo avrebbe reso maledettamente reale e non avrebbe potuto più raccontarsi nessuna delle favole degli ultimi giorni.  
Non avrebbe potuto più immaginare Naruto che rientrava nel loro appartamento e la stringeva da dietro, chiedendole come stavano, lei e il loro bambino in arrivo; non avrebbe potuto più sognare l'ormai defunto Hokage che abbracciava suo figlio, blaterando già cose insensate sul seguire il suo esempio.  
Alla fine, l'unica certezza sarebbe rimasta una sola: come per uno scherzo beffardo del destino, il bambino nel suo grembo non avrebbe mai conosciuto suo padre.  
Sakura era quasi sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, sentiva già lacrime nascoste bagnare le sue ciglia, ma Kakashi non le diede il tempo di cedere all'infinita tristezza che incombeva sul suo cuore.  
In modo completamente inaspettato, il jounin si sedette sul letto e la attirò tra le proprie braccia, premendo con un gesto delicato il suo viso contro il proprio petto.  
La conferma indiretta del suo sospetto e l'espressione della sua ex-allieva turbata dal dolore erano state sufficienti a farlo agire d'impulso, vincendo la sua abituale resistenza a un contatto più ravvicinato; era ormai da lunghi anni che non la considerava più una bambina ma una donna a tutti gli effetti, temendo costantemente per le reazioni istintive del proprio corpo, ma per una volta represse ogni remora.  
"Non sei sola, Sakura," la rassicurò con tono fermo, cercando di trasmetterle il suo desiderio di aiutarla.  
Con il suo battito cardiaco sotto la propria guancia e le sue mani tra i capelli e sulla schiena, la kunoichi sentì il proprio corpo rilassarsi e una calda sensazione invaderle il petto, mentre il freddo che l'aveva assalita si ritirava lentamente.

Sakura impiegò buona parte delle sue energie per spingere di nuovo e un altro gemito di dolore risuonò nella sala operatoria.  
Il suo viso era contratto in un’espressione sofferente e i suoi occhi erano chiusi per lo sforzo, mentre con la mano stringeva il polso di Kakashi, rischiando a ogni spinta di stritolarlo.  
Il jounin credeva che a conclusione del parto avrebbe avuto qualche seria difficoltà a muoverlo, tuttavia allontanò subito quel pensiero e tornò a concentrarsi totalmente sulla donna al suo fianco, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata.   
Quando gli aveva telefonato avvisandolo con tono concitato che le acque si erano rotte e gli aveva chiesto timidamente di accompagnarla in ospedale, non aveva immaginato che si sarebbe ritrovato vicino a lei in quel momento delicato e importante.  
Per qualche istante, si era sentito profondamente in colpa verso Naruto, però alla fine il desiderio di starle accanto e supportarla aveva avuto la meglio, così come molti mesi prima alla scoperta che era incinta.  
Aprì bocca per pronunciare altre parole di incoraggiamento, ma la kunoichi lo anticipò scoccandogli un’occhiataccia, smorzata dalla smorfia di dolore che deformava i suoi bei lineamenti.  
“Non dirmi anche tu di continuare a spingere…” ansimò col fiato corto, soffocando poi un lamento nel palmo della mano premuta sulla sua guancia.  
“No, suppongo che tu lo sappia benissimo, “ le rispose con tono gentile.  
Anche se non lo vedeva, Sakura era sicura che stesse sorridendo sotto la maschera e immaginare quel sorriso nascosto sembrò alleggerire un po’ l’inquietudine che provava.   
Appena erano arrivati in ospedale, una nuova infermiera aveva frainteso la situazione, chiedendo a Kakashi se voleva assistere al parto di sua moglie, e si era sentita subito sballotta tra l’imbarazzo, la sofferenza fisica causata dalle doglie e quella più profonda dovuta all’impossibilità del vero padre di essere lì con lei.  
Una lacrima silenziosa scese lungo il suo viso, confondendosi fortunatamente con quelle legate al travaglio: Naruto non avrebbe potuto vedere suo figlio nascere, né tanto meno avrebbe mai potuto osservarlo mentre cresceva.  
L’amarezza di quella certezza la accompagnava dal primo giorno e probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata, tuttavia la presenza di Kakashi riusciva in qualche modo a confortarla, come sempre negli ultimi nove mesi. Dopo l’iniziale disorientamento, aveva infatti assentito alla proposta dell’infermiera, afferrando d’istinto la mano dell’uomo e suscitandogli un evidente stupore.  
Le sempre più fitte contrazioni la costrinsero a spingere ancora e a urlare per contrastare il dolore.  
Le parole di Shizune le arrivarono confuse, però le dita di Kakashi che si posarono sulle sue, liberando il polso dalla sua presa e stringendo poi la sua mano con un gesto fermo ma delicato, le confermarono che doveva mancare poco.  
Anche se aveva assistito diverse volte al parto di altre pazienti, ora che era arrivato il suo turno sembrava tutto più complicato e la sua soglia di sopportazione era arrivata al limite. Allontanò ogni pensiero razionale e si concentrò sui momenti finali, desiderando che finisse in fretta.  
Non si rese conto di quanto tempo trascorse prima che udisse il pianto del bambino echeggiare nella stanza e provasse un’immediata sensazione di sollievo: se piangeva, non significava solamente che i suoi sforzi erano giunti al termine ma anche che suo figlio stava bene.  
A quel punto, non riuscì più a controllarsi e scoppiò a piangere, lasciandosi andare a una felicità che per la prima volta non era incerta e titubante; strinse ancora di più la mano di Kakashi, poi ricadde lentamente indietro sul letto, con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto, e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Piange…” disse in un sussurro, incapace di esprimere il resto dei suoi pensieri.  
Accanto a lei, il jounin la osservava in silenzio, sforzandosi di rallentare il battito cardiaco: avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per calmarla, incerto su come interpretare il suo pianto, ma senza accorgersene aveva trattenuto il fiato, in attesa che il corpo del bambino comparisse tra le mani di Shizune e la testolina bionda si muovesse annunciando la vita con un grido.   
“E si agita abbastanza, come la madre,” continuò non appena si sentì in grado di respirare normalmente, alludendo alle abituali intemperanze di Sakura.  
Anche crescendo, quel lato del suo carattere non era cambiato del tutto e, negli ultimi mesi, ne aveva insolitamente sentito la mancanza, temendo che la morte di Naruto avesse compromesso per sempre la sua spontaneità.  
Due occhi verdi si posarono su di lui con una luce di lieve disappunto.  
“Non è quello che intendevo,” mormorò, il capo reclinato sul cuscino.  
“Certamente no,” rispose Kakashi, ricambiando il suo sguardo e piegando le labbra in un sorriso.  
Le lasciò la mano solo quando un’infermiera si avvicinò per metterle il bambino tra le braccia.  
Tiratasi su a sedere con un piccolo sforzo, Sakura si asciugò gli occhi prima di stringere al suo corpo un piccolo fagotto che si muoveva leggermente, forse tranquillizzato in modo istintivo dalla sua vicinanza fisica.  
Quando incrociò le iridi azzurre di suo figlio che la scrutava curioso, un’emozione improvvisa la invase avvolgendo il suo cuore in un abbraccio rassicurante.  
“Gli somiglia,” disse sommessamente, sorpresa di non provare l’angoscia che aveva temuto potesse assalirla di fronte a quella concreta eventualità.  
Kakashi esitò un istante, poi allungò una mano per scompigliarle affettuosamente i capelli.  
“Non poteva essere altrimenti,” le rispose, pensando che la sua serenità fosse l’unica cosa davvero importante.


	44. Carpe diem (ShikamaruSakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia non è stata scritta in occasione delle iniziative del forum 'La torre di carta', quindi a differenza delle precedenti non è ispirata a nessun prompt. Risale decisamente alla preistoria, ormai al lontano 2011, però la storia che chiuderà la raccolta ne è un diretto seguito e per tanto ho deciso di inserirla. Buona lettura^^

In piedi al fianco di Tsunade, che sedeva come al solito alla sua scrivania, Sakura ascoltava il rapporto di Shikamaru sull’ultima missione che gli era stata affidata. O meglio cercava di farlo, perché la sua mente faceva brutti scherzi, percorrendo strade ben lontane dai problemi di confine. Non si erano visti ne parlati dal suo compleanno, un po’ a causa dei rispettivi impegni, un po’ sicuramente per libera scelta, e ora non poteva fare a meno di ripensare, per l’ennesima volta nell’ultima settimana, a quello che era successo. Dal canto suo, non aveva voluto mettergli pressione, ma aveva preferito concedergli il tempo necessario per riordinare le idee; solo che non era così semplice aspettare come se nulla fosse. Mentre lo osservava discorrere tranquillamente con l’Hokage, esponendo riflessioni e suggerimenti con espressione sagace e seria, le sensazioni di quella sera tornavano a galla.

_“Ehm… non è che puoi restare un attimo, Shikamaru?” Chiese Sakura titubante, mentre l’amico si apprestava a lasciare casa sua insieme a Chouji e Kiba.  
La festa che su incitamento di Naruto aveva organizzato per il proprio compleanno volgeva ormai al termine, e Shikamaru era tra gli ultimi ad andare via. Non seppe proprio dove trovò la voce per pronunciare le poche parole necessarie per trattenerlo, ma evidentemente il bisogno di parlargli quella sera stessa aveva vinto l’imbarazzo per la situazione. Aveva infatti previsto lo sguardo indagatore e malizioso che l’Inuzuka gli puntò addosso non appena espresse la sua richiesta, sguardo che cercò di ignorare. Alla fine, tuttavia, si ritrovò a doverlo ringraziare mentalmente, dato che fu lui stesso a permettere che rimanessero da soli, intervenendo prima ancora che il diretto interessato potesse accettare o rifiutare la proposta rivoltagli.  
“Ma certo che rimane! Perché non dovrebbe?” Disse con un’espressione furbesca sul volto, e Shikamaru si voltò verso di lui spiazzato, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia.  
Per tutta risposta, Kiba sollevò un lato della bocca in un sorrisetto abbozzato.  
“Noi allora andiamo. Ancora auguri, Sakura.” Continuò poco dopo, circondando il collo di Chouji con un braccio, per poi trascinarlo con sé fuori dall’appartamento, mentre alzava l’altro braccio in segno di saluto.  
Nara li osservò serio finché non uscirono, pensando che a quanto sembrava la situazione tra lui e Sakura era di dominio pubblico, o per lo meno più evidente di quello che immaginava. Poi sospirò rassegnato, reclinando un po’ il capo; l’essere stato incastrato da Kiba non era altro che un’ulteriore prova che non poteva eludere in eterno il problema. Si ricompose e si voltò allora verso la kunoichi, tentando di mantenersi il più possibile tranquillo, così come vi provò Sakura.  
“Non pensarci, è il sempre il solito.” Commentò la giovane donna, conscia che Shikamaru non avesse per nulla bisogno di quell’osservazione, ma non trovando altro modo per iniziare la conversazione.  
“Già.” Assentì l’altro. “Comunque, cosa volevi dirmi?” Continuò dopo un breve istante di silenzio.  
“Ecco, sì. Io… volevo ringraziarti. Per il regalo, intendo.”  
“Beh, l’hai già fatto. Non ce n’è bisogno.” Replicò il jounin.  
“Sì, ma l’ho apprezzato particolarmente.” Spiegò Sakura, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Shikamaru le aveva regalato un romanzo d’amore e, tra i regali che aveva ricevuto, alcuni molto utili, altri alquanto curiosi, quello aveva acquistato per lei un valore diverso. Aveva ormai ventitré anni, era diventata un ninja medico di tutto rispetto e ufficialmente assistente dell’Hokage; tuttavia, per quanto potesse apparire agli altri una persona con i piedi ben piantati per terra, non voleva, nonostante le delusioni del passato e la dura realtà del mondo ninja, rinunciare ai sogni d’amore o semplicemente smettere di sognare, e lui con quella scelta aveva dimostrato di averlo capito. Nel momento in cui aveva scoperto in che cosa consisteva il suo dono, l’aveva sentito più vicino di quanto non l'avesse sentito in quegli anni, in seguito alla morte di Ino; una consapevolezza che aveva fatto sparire le sue esitazioni.   
“Perché il tempo, le esperienze non cambiano tutto.” Asserì, tornando a guardarlo, sicura che avrebbe colto senza difficoltà il significato della sua affermazione.  
Fece poi un mezzo passo verso di lui, così da averlo a pochi centimetri di distanza, mentre il battito del suo cuore seguiva un ritmo irregolare; allungò un braccio per potergli sfiorare il viso e sperò ardentemente che non si ritraesse. Di fronte a quel semplice gesto, Shikamaru rimase immobile, teso come una corda di violino, limitandosi a osservare i lineamenti e le iridi smeraldo dell’amica. Fin dal primo istante sapeva che sarebbe finita in quel modo, così come sapeva che avrebbe potuto solo lasciarsi andare per capire se stesso una volta per tutte.  
Sentì le dita affusolate di Sakura scivolare dietro la nuca e vide il suo viso farsi sempre più vicino finché non chiuse gli occhi, accogliendo un caldo bacio. Con calma, senza fretta, si perse nelle sensazioni che esso gli trasmetteva, circondando d’istinto la vita della giovane donna.  
Quando però la kunoichi scese con le mani sul suo petto, stringendo la maglietta che indossava e approfondendo il bacio, qualcosa dentro di lui scattò; automaticamente si allontanò da lei, interrompendo il gioco delle loro lingue. La guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, poi riportò le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“E’ meglio che vada.” Sussurrò.  
Sakura, confusa dall’improvviso dissolversi di quell’incontro ravvicinato in cui sperava da tempo, non si oppose, ma lasciò che se ne andasse, consapevole che qualunque cosa avrebbe detto non sarebbe servita a fermarlo._

Un lieve rossore le imporporò le guance. No, non era proprio il momento opportuno per certi pensieri, pensò, girando il capo verso la finestra e augurandosi che il suo calo di concentrazione passasse inosservato. Sapeva, però, che doveva assolutamente escogitare un modo per sbloccare quella situazione di stasi.  
Pochi minuti dopo che Shikamaru era stato congedato da Tsunade e aveva abbandonato l’ufficio, Sakura chiese all’Hokage se per quella giornata la sua presenza fosse ancora necessaria. La donna la scrutò in silenzio, soppesando la sua richiesta; indubbiamente avrebbe avuto ancora bisogno del suo aiuto, nel caso fossero giunti dei dispacci importanti e avesse dovuto organizzare delle missioni, ma non era cieca e per una volta poteva arrangiarsi.  
“No. Vai pure, Sakura.” Acconsentì.  
La ragazza la ringraziò per il permesso ricevuto, poi uscì sperando che il jonin fosse ancora nei paraggi, e fortunatamente lo trovò nel corridoio, trattenuto da un chunin con cui aveva svolto la missione. Attese allora che fosse solo prima di chiamarlo.  
Quando sentì la sua voce, Shikamaru cascò dalle nuvole; non si aspettava per niente che lo fermasse nel palazzo dell’Hokage. Di sicuro Sakura non voleva avere un confronto lì, ma qualunque cosa intendesse dirgli ruotava comunque intorno al problema e per tale evenienza avrebbe immaginato, o forse preferito, che scegliesse un luogo più informale.  
Non appena poté guardarlo in volto, la kunoichi lo salutò con un semplice ‘ciao’; lui ricambiò in modo altrettanto stringato, non sapendo cos’altro aggiungere, e in effetti non ce ne fu bisogno.  
“Ecco, per arrivare direttamente al punto”, continuò Sakura, procurandogli una leggera agitazione- era proprio il punto che lo metteva in crisi- “ mi chiedevo se per caso stasera fossi libero.”  
A quella domanda indiretta, Shikamaru pensò che le possibilità fossero due, cioè inventare una scusa oppure accettare e, per quanto la sua pigrizia e l’impaccio che provava nell’affrontare le questioni amorose lo spingessero verso la prima, sapeva che era inutile ritardare ancora. Ormai doveva solo trovare il modo di spiegare ciò che provava.  
“Sì, non ho impegni.” Le rispose, quindi, dopo qualche istante.  
“Oh, bene. Allora sei invitato a cena.” Disse lei con tono deciso. “Verso le otto e mezza.”  
E dopo quella precisazione lo lasciò di nuovo solo, andandosene dalla parte opposta del corridoio in cui si trovava il jounin.

La preparazione della cena aveva impegnato Sakura per diverse ore. Non che avesse preparato chissà quante pietanze, anzi si era limitata a un classico e leggero sushi, ma purtroppo si era ritrovata a fare i conti con la sua scarsa abilità in cucina; quel pomeriggio aveva scoperto di trovare meno difficoltà nel gestire un reparto d’ospedale o una missione piuttosto che pentole, fornelli e ingredienti. In ogni modo, a conclusione dei suoi sforzi, le polpette di sushi, nel loro vivace accostamento cromatico, occupavano un piccolo vassoio al centro della tavola.  
Le esaminò con sguardo critico. Il risultato estetico non sembrava male, ma non poteva avere garanzie su quello gastronomico, poiché non essendo riuscita a regolarsi molto bene con le quantità, non poteva assaggiarne una. Sperò vivamente che fossero quantomeno commestibili; non sapeva come sarebbe andata la serata, quindi avrebbe almeno voluto evitare una brutta figura e il conseguente imbarazzo.  
Terminò gli ultimi preparativi, recuperando bacchette, bicchieri e una bottiglia di sakè e sistemandoli al loro posto, poi si sedette inginocchiandosi sul tatami. Shikamaru sarebbe arrivato a momenti e, nonostante fosse stata lei ad architettare tutto, all’idea iniziava a sentirsi un po’ in ansia.  
Per quanto cercasse di non pensarci, aveva paura di un rifiuto netto; quel sentimento che si era insinuato lentamente nel suo cuore, scontrandosi con sensi di colpa, dubbi e incertezze, sembrava essere diventato qualcosa di davvero importante.  
Il suono improvviso del campanello evitò che quel timore si impossessasse completamente del suo animo, rendendo ancora più difficile lo svolgimento della serata. Si rialzò, tirando un sospiro che potesse sciogliere il nodo alla gola che provava, poi raggiunse l’ingresso per andare ad aprire, e quando si trovò di fronte la solita espressione seria e tranquilla del jounin, non poté fare a meno di salutarlo con un lieve sorriso, invitandolo subito dopo ad accomodarsi.  
Shikamaru entrò nell’abitazione e si tolse le scarpe, mentre la kunoichi richiudeva la porta alle loro spalle e lo superava.  
“Mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto.” Lo ringraziò, cercando di comportarsi nel modo più naturale possibile. ”Magari eri stanco per la missione.” Ipotizzò.  
“No, tranquilla. Diciamo che ho recuperato oggi pomeriggio.”  
Il che era vero, se tralasciava che il suo riposo era stato turbato da pensieri insistenti.  
All’immagine del jounin stravaccato e sonnacchioso su un divano, Sakura rise sommessamente. “Immagino.” Sussurrò.  
Nel sentire la sua risata Shikamaru provò un leggero imbarazzo, ma nello stesso tempo una piacevole sensazione. Si portò una mano dietro il capo, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla sua interlocutrice.  
“Comunque è già tutto pronto. Andiamo di là.” Continuò quest’ultima, cambiando argomento anche per liberarlo dall’evidente disagio.  
Si recarono così in cucina, dove si sedettero a tavola l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
“Ho pensato a qualcosa di leggero.” Spiegò Sakura, indicando la pietanza che aveva preparato. “Spero che possa andare.”  
“Ma sì.” Disse l’altro, prendendo le bacchette e recuperando dal vassoio un pezzo di sushi.  
La ragazza fece lo stesso con un leggero ritardo, cercando di scrutare con la coda dell’occhio la sua espressione per poterne cogliere la reazione quando avrebbe iniziato a mangiare.  
Sentendosi osservato, Shikamaru si bloccò e la fissò.  
“Cosa c’è?” Le chiese, con le posate a mezz’aria.  
“Eh. No, niente.” Replicò lei, fingendo noncuranza.  
Accettando apparentemente quella risposta - non gli era infatti difficile capire il motivo dello strano comportamento della Kunoichi - il jounin tornò a dedicarsi al suo sushi, azzerando la distanza tra la pietanza e la sua bocca, mentre Sakura continuò a osservarlo, come se fosse naturale, con sguardo serio e con un pizzico di preoccupazione. Fortunatamente, non le parve di notare nessun segno evidente di disgusto sul volto dell’amico, così si tranquillizzò.  
“Com’è?” Domandò dopo qualche istante per avere una conferma.  
“Ecco, il riso è un po’ troppo bollito.” Le rispose l’altro con sincerità e lei non riuscì a non rimanerci male; non che avesse preferito una bugia, però aveva davvero sperato che quella di cimentarsi in cucina fosse stata una buona idea.  
Squadrò delusa la polpetta di sushi tra le sue bacchette, poi ne assaggiò un pezzo, tanto per togliersi l’ultimo dubbio, e si rese conto che Shikamaru aveva proprio ragione.  
Riadagiò tutto sulla tavola e si alzò, con l’intenzione di recuperare il vassoio e portarlo via.  
“Forse è meglio se usciamo a prendere qualcos’altro.” Suggerì.  
“Ma no, aspetta.” Cercò di correre ai ripari il jounin, solo in parte spiazzato da quella reazione.  
Si alzò a sua volta e fece qualche passo verso di lei, ferma al lato destro del tavolo e già leggermente china in avanti per mettere in atto il suo proposito; le sfiorò allora un braccio con una mano, invitandola con quel gesto a fermarsi.  
“Sarà più bollito del normale, però è buono lo stesso.” Precisò. “E poi, se fossi stato io, forse non avrei proprio provato a prepararlo.” Continuò, guardando altrove mentre pronunciava le ultime parole per non cadere nella rete dell’imbarazzo una seconda volta in quella serata. Ma quando rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione sulla kunoichi, nessun espediente poté evitare che venisse catturato dal verde dei suoi occhi, fissi sul proprio volto.  
Il silenzio che avvolse quell’istante sembrò dissolvere il tempo e ogni altro insignificante elemento esterno, caricandosi di tutti i dubbi, i timori e le sensazioni che aleggiavano dentro di loro.  
“Io... io non voglio sostituire Ino.” Affermò Sakura con un lieve tremore nella voce, e Shikamaru percepì una fitta improvvisa all’altezza del petto.  
Ma certo che lo sapeva, diamine, lo sapeva così come, da una settimana e forse anche di più, aveva capito di essersi innegabilmente innamorato di lei. Ino sarebbe rimasta per sempre nel suo cuore, per la persona che era stata e per ciò che di importante aveva rappresentato nella sua vita, niente avrebbe potuto alterare quel dato di fatto; il sentimento che provava per Sakura era invece qualcosa di nuovo che non escludeva il resto e soprattutto qualcosa di profondamente diverso.   
Senza alcuna esitazione immerse una mano tra i suoi capelli e face scivolare l’altra dietro la sua schiena, attirandola a sé, poi la baciò. Sulle prime, sorpresa dal comportamento dello shinobi, la giovane donna si irrigidì, ma ben presto si rilassò tra le sue braccia, assaporando quel momento.  
Quando si staccò da lei, rimasero entrambi in silenzio, con i visi a pochi centimetri di distanza, capaci di sentire sulla pelle l’uno il respiro dell’altro.  
“La verità è che ho paura… paura di soffrire di nuovo.” Confessò Shikamaru, rendendosi conto subito dopo che esternare il suo stato d’animo era stato più semplice di quanto avesse immaginato.  
Da quando Ino era morta durante una missione, aveva escluso categoricamente la possibilità di innamorarsi ancora; così, nel momento in cui erano apparsi i primi indizi di un nuovo amore, aveva finito per non vedere, per non voler ascoltare quello che il suo cuore aveva da dirgli. Un semplice bacio, però, era bastato a metterlo di fronte all’evidenza e soprattutto a svelargli quell’inquietudine che lo paralizzava, frenando ogni pensiero sul futuro, su un loro due insieme.  
Sakura lo guardò con tenerezza senza dire nulla, poi poggiò la fronte contro il suo petto, salendo leggermente con le mani lungo la sua schiena.  
“In un modo o nell’altro,” cominciò dopo qualche istante, “questa è la nostra vita. Non sappiamo mai quello che accadrà domani, a noi e alle persone che amiamo. Però…”  
Alzò il viso prima di continuare.  
“Proprio per questo, perché non vivere ciò che abbiamo oggi?” Gli chiese, con un’espressione interrogativa che rivelava una sottile ansia.  
Nell’ascoltare le sue parole, Shikamaru fu pervaso da una tranquillizzante sensazione di calore; forse perché era lei a dirlo, o semplicemente perché quella era una verità innegabile, ma gli sembrò che le sue titubanze svanissero nel nulla. Le accarezzò piano una guancia, poi si abbassò per baciarla di nuovo, suggellando così la decisione che quella serata aveva contribuito a fargli prendere.  
Avrebbe provato a vivere quel sentimento senza più pensare ai se e ai ma.  
“Tipo il sushi che hai preparato?” Le domandò semiserio, quando tornò a incrociarne le iridi smeraldo.  
“Uhm, io pensavo ad altro.” Replicò Sakura con tono malizioso, finalmente sollevata e felice.  
Gli circondò poi il collo con le braccia e il jounin non tardò ad accettare l’invito implicito in quel gesto.


	45. Tributo (ShikamaruSakura)

**Prompt:** “Non cambierei una singola cosa/Non ci riuscirei nemmeno se ci provassi”, The Best Is Yet To Come, Scorpions

Anche se erano trascorsi molti anni, Shikamaru ricordava ancora la notte in cui avevano condiviso apertamente i loro sentimenti e lui, accantonato ogni dubbio, aveva accettato l’amore cresciutogli dentro pian piano.  
Entrando nella camera d’ospedale, continuò a non pentirsene.  
Non avrebbe cambiato nemmeno una singola cosa: senza indugi, avrebbe rivissuto la paura iniziale e le prime travolgenti emozioni, i litigi e le riappacificazioni, gli imprevisti e la quotidianità.  
Sakura gli sorrise quando il jounin si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.  
Due grandi occhi verdi su un visetto paffuto, incorniciato da capelli neri come i suoi, lo fissarono curioso, costringendo il suo cuore a compiere una capriola.  
“Come suonerebbe Ino Nara?” suggerì lei serena.  
“Credo molto bene,” le rispose dopo un attimo di silenzio, con un sorriso nascosto.  
Perché, in un modo o nell’altro, Ino li aveva legati in passato e il suo ricordo non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come anticipato, quest'ultima storia è un seguito diretto della precedente storia e chiude la raccolta.  
> Grazie a chi ha seguito la raccolta fino a qui.^^


End file.
